Semiconductor wafers are produced in a number of different sizes. Older facilities typically have smaller size wafers. The size of wafers has increased over time as technology has advanced. As the size of the wafer increases the cost of processing each wafer increases. In order to justify larger wafer sizes the defect rate for each wafer must be low enough to provide a satisfactory yield. As a result, semiconductor processing facilities may want to prove out a design using smaller size wafers. This reduces the cost of mistakes. Unfortunately, the latest and best processing equipment is generally designed to processes the largest wafers. The wafers are held in containers called front opening unified pods (FOUPs). A FOUP 10 is shown in FIG. 1. Thus there exists a need for a device that allows facilities to use the latest processing equipment without being required to process the largest wafers.